Obvious
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Ever wonder why the Jedi do the most obvious things when in sticky situations and they could just use the force? Bree does, and as a Jedi, she decides to do what the other Jedi don't seem to think about doing. Could be either from the clone wars or live action movies.
1. Surrounded

**A/N: this could be from the clone wars or the live action movies, doesn't matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were surrounded, somehow, on all sides by a legion it seemed of battle droids of all types. Anakin knew there was no way of getting out of this without a scratch, he was on edge yet somehow his friend beside him wasn't. He couldn't tell what was on her mind, so that meant she was blocking him for what she considered a good reason. She was planning an impossible escape.

Switching off his lightsaber and putting the hilt on to his belt, he gently grabbed the small girl by the arm. "Bree, there's no way out of this. It's no use, we have to give up." he whispered sadly.

Bree looked at him funny. "There's always a way out." she said firmly.

Shaking his head, Anakin tried to convince her otherwise. "Not this time there isn't." Bree just continued to look at him, this time her expression looked exasperated.

"It's obvious isn't it?" she asked, but when Anakin never replied she rolled her eyes. "Protect yourself." she mumbled. So quietly that Anakin wasn't even sure she had spoken.

"What?" he asked.

"Hands up Jedi." a battle droid commanded. Anakin and Bree did as it say, but then the latter then jumped into the air, doing a somersault in place as she force jumped and flipped. As she came back down to the ground she did a large and powerful force-push down towards the ground, slowing her descent while knocking over and destroying all the surrounding battle droids, as well as throwing Anakin a few feet away in the process.

Landing back lightly on the ground, Bree looked around at her freshly executed plan; not a battle droid was left standing. Anakin got back up, and dusted himself off before looking at Bree who stood in a slight indentation in the dry, cracked earth in the middle of the mess.

"Argh what was that for?" he shouted at her, not too happy about what happened. Bree just shrugged and carefully made her way through the mess

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she asked again. Anakin just stared after her bewildered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. In the reviews, it would help if you could leave suggestions for future entries, from what you've seen in any of the movies or in the clone wars, suggestions would be really helpful! :3 thanks!**


	2. In SPACE!

It was headed for them, the separatists ship was about to crash into their own. They couldn't move out of the flaming wreaks path fast enough, and their fate didn't look too good.

"Abandon ship now!" the Admiral yelled. Bree looked at him lazily while Anakin started yelling orders.

The girl looked at the two men and shook her head. "Geeez guys calm down," she said. A lot of people stopped what they were doing to look at her; Anakin just stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Bree. Are. You. Crazy?" he shouted. Bree just stared out into space.

"Yes." came her reply. As the cruiser came closer and closer, everyone but Bree eyed it warily.

"I hope you have a plan." Anakin said rather nervously.

"Yep."

"Plan B?" came the next question. Bree stared at him funny.

"Anakin Skywalker wants a plan B?" she asked incredulously. He backed up an inch.

"Well you know it would be nice to see another day." everyone around the room shook their heads in agreement.

Bree just shook her head in disgust. "Babies…" she grumbled before reaching her hands out and into the force tried pushing away the oncoming cruiser. After a minute of it closer and her plan not seeming to work, the cruiser finally seemed to change its path by a few meters and instead of crashing to their cruiser, crashed into the uninhabited planet behind them.

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the young Jedi knight, who ignored everyone and started walking towards the door to head to her quarters. As she walked past Anakin, she said one word in a singsong voice.

"Obvious."


	3. Jail Break

"You don't expect me to just sit here do you?" Bree asked in a slightly disgusted and exasperated tone, turning her head to look at Anakin where he was seated in the back of the holding cell.

Anakin nodded. "What else can we do other than wait for the council to send someone to get us?" He shrugged. Bree just stared at him from where she stood in the middle of the room, her body turned so that it wasn't facing the door or Anakin while she had her arms crossed as she scowled. "Hey I'm not happy about it either and I'm stuck too, so just sit and wait."

"It's been 2 hours, forget it. If you're not going to do anything about it then I will." She promised, the older of the Skywalkers' rolled his eyes at what the younger one said.

"You know you sound just the way you sometimes did when we were kids, like you're 7 all over again." He joked, trying to make light of the situation. Bree never replied, instead turning to face the large metal door. "Forget it, we're stuck in a cell and there's no way out Bree, get over it!" Anakin emphasized, and yet again, Bree ignored him.

Instead, she brought her hand up, and pulling her arm back she paused as she spoke. "Why don't any of you use your head when stuck in these situations?" She asked rhetorically before thrusting her hand forward and giving a huge force push aimed at the cell door; causing it to be blown off its bearing and fly into the opposite wall. Sirens could be heard in the halls as the ship detected a breakout.

Smoothing out her black tights and flicking her hair back, Bree called behind her as she walked up the steps to her newly reclaimed freedom, her high heeled boots tapping as she crossed the metal threshold. "Well you coming or not?" She called to a shocked Anakin, whose eyes bulged at what had just happened.

'Never thought of ever doing that." He thought to himself as he joined Bree as they reclaimed their weapons. The girl next to him smirked, knowing his thoughts.

"Cummon, it was soooo obvious." She said as they ignited their lightsabers for the oncoming fight.


	4. Isn't this

As they quietly made their way to their transport sitting near the edge of the rocky, barren cliff, both Skywalkers thought about the recent turn of events. Bree was debating, while Anakin was brooding. "ARGH ANAKIN!" Bree suddenly cried out as they walked, Anakin stared at her in surprise.

"What?" he asked as the teen clutched at her head as if in pain, she just glared.

"Seriously, just get over it Anakin. What happened happened and you can't do anything to stop it. So stop mentally cursing yourself and the world and the bad guy and every godforsaken thing you can think of, you're giving me a headache." She rambled, still glaring at the usually light brown haired man, whose hair was currently caked in dirt and dust, much like her own similarly hued hair. Anakin actually broke out into a smile and was about to retort when an explosion went off a few feet away, the force of the explosion throwing the pair off their feet and several meters back, dirtying themselves even more.

Sitting up from their crumpled positions on the ground, they watched in silent horror as what once was their transport was now a flaming wreak teetering on the edge of the cliff for a couple of long seconds before tumbling over the cliffs edge.

"No!" They shouted, scrambling towards the ledge and throwing themselves on to their stomachs as the gripped the warm cliff edge watching the debris fall deeper and deeper down the chasm. Turning their heads, the ocean stared into the woods in utter shock; the ocean looking wild and desperate.

"Well?" Anakin asked staring hard at Bree, "Isn't this one of your 'isn't it obvious' moments?" he said slightly hysterical. Bree took one look deep into Anakin's eyes, stared down the dark abyss to where somewhere the remains of the LAAT sat for a long moment, before looking back at Anakin.

"Nope, sorry." She said shrugging, "but we're screwed." Anakin watched her with his mouth agape as she got up off the cracked ground, and dusted herself off. "Well I don't know about you but I'm walking." With that the girl turned away and started walking.

Anakin continued to lay there watching his sister walk away for a bit before he snapped out of his daze and called after her. "But the Base is more than an hour away!"

Bree turned her head slightly to the side calling back "Then I suggest you start walking!" without breaking her pace. Anakin continued to watch her walk farther and farther away, still shocked; until he finally too got up and ran to catch up with the younger Jedi Knight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, had to add this one for fun. :3 might do a couple more chapters like this much later on! (maybe) XD**

**Anyway, this is where I need help. If you could leave a comment containing an idea or situation that could have had the most obvious solution but never happened, that would be a great help. I already have a few more ideas but help would always be appreciated!**

**And as always, review and let me know what you think so far! :3**


	5. 3 in the morning

_**A/N: I haven`t posted to this one in a while, so here you are! **_

* * *

Anakin stood on the sandy terrain at 3 am in the morning, watching as the enemy advanced closer and closer on the horizon. As he stood watching, he sensed Rex join him at his side, he too now watching the scene unfold.

"So who drew the short straw?" Anakin asked Rex, keeping an eye on the troops nearby as they prepared for the coming battle.

Rex chuckled before replying. "The new kid Quickfire did."

Anakin laughed at the news before looking to his comrade. "The poor guy, he'll be scarred for life."

"Always seems that way with these sorts of battles, doesn't it sir?" Rex replied laughing.

"Every day Rex; every day." Anakin said chuckling before the men turned back to watch their troop prepare to fend of the enemy.

After a moment of silence between the men, a scream came from one of the main tents followed by a young clone running out of said tent like a bat out of hell with an expression that screamed he would indeed be scarred for life like Anakin had foreseen. Everyone close enough to witness what had happened watched in amusement and laughed, including Anakin and Rex; although the snickers were immediately silenced as Bree stomped out of the tent shortly afterwards, her hair messy and eyes narrowed dangerously. She glared at her foster brother as she stomped past him and Rex before continuing on towards the advancing enemy who were now a minute within being in firing range.

"Sir…" Rex started, but Anakin his hand up, halting the clone in his tracks.

The camp quieted, everyone's gaze fixed on the girl walking towards the massive droid army. When she was finally two kilometers away from them, she paused, then swung her arms up before throwing them forward and sending a massive force wave towards the enemy. The surge acted as a tidal wave, it ripped up the terrain, and bowled down anything in its path. Within a minute, a 16 year old girl had singlehandedly defeated an entire droid army, basically, with her own bare hands.

As Bree moved back towards the Republics camp, everyone watched her, Anakin grinning at her as she approached him. "Enjoy the raw meat Rex sent in?" he teased.

Bree simply shot him a narrow eyed glare much similar to his own, only brow eyed. "Well he's not from my battalion." She said as she moved past; this made Anakin lose his grin, making him and Rex look at each other as they grasped the meaning of her words. "Never wake me up at 3 in the morning again to deal with something so easy like that when the solution was so obvious Anakin Skywalker."

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Anakin called back to his foster sister as she entered her tent, more than likely to fall back to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: let me know what you think in the comments and please, I beg of you, give me some more ideas for this! :3 Tell me what you want to see!**_


End file.
